thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Beginnings". Plot (The story begin in outer space with a shiny crystal comet heading to Earth) *Goober: *narrate* Long ago, the universe was in peace in the very beginnings. A shiny crystal-like meteor landed in Africa and spread all the magic everywhere in the Pride Lands in the very beginnings since the extinction of the dinosaurs. Lion Prides started to be created and many animals roam the Pride Lands as the Pride Rock was created for the king to rule over the lands. Meerkats come over to dig tunnels to stay safety from predators. This shiny crystal now buried in the ground in which it shines and connect to our world. If you touch it, it warp to Webkinz World where we are. (In Webkinz World, a universe where all the animals live, Goober is in Kinzville University narrating the whole story itself) *Goober: And that's why i studied these worlds apart from the multiverse itself. Imagine if the Dream World was real and we would be able to go to the Dream World with all the dreams come true. *Doug: Whoa, what if we see a dragon, or a griffin flying over a car. *Goober: Those creatures are real Doug. You thought dinosaurs are real? They extinct a million of years ago. *Doug: But i saw few of them alive. *Male Student #1: Yeah. I thought Wacky Zingoz was real. *Male Student #2: I didn't know there was a living banana in this world. *Female Student #1: I thought it was a myth at first. (The bell started to ring) *Goober: Uh oh, class is over. You are now dismissed. *Doug: Class is over? Oh my. *Goober: Better luck next time. *Female Student #2: Goober, you're a very good storyteller. How do you know about these worlds? *Goober: There's a lot of dimensions around. You have the cosmic side as well. If i ever go to Pride Rock, i would wear my safari clothes for the big trip. *Female Student #2: Cool, i'll be just like you. *Goober: Cool. *Doug: Awesome. I need to tell Sparky about it. (At the Kinzville Academy in the cafeteria, the background song "Wild Wild Love" by Pitbull begin to play. The students are heading to the lunch room, getting some lunch and sitting into one of the tables. Alex and Sparky are walking in the cafeteria to find a table to eat.) *Alex: Man, this place is so cool. You get to eat anywhere you go like a university. *Sparky: Feel on the flow man. This meat stuff is alway cool. *Alex: Gotta love pasta. Especially with the beef rotini. *Sparky: I wish they have macaroni and cheese. Those were my favorites. *Alex: Yummy in my belly. Oh look, it's Nibbles. Let's sit with her and the whole gang. *Sparky: It's our spot. *Nibbles: Hey guys. *Salley: How it's going? *Alex: Pretty much good. *Sparky: I almost passed my math exam test. *Stoogles: Looking great Sparky. *Sparky: Thank you my dear Stoogles. *Stoogles: You know what great about school? You get to pick your own classes. *Sparky: Oh yeah, this rocks. *Molly: I love art class so much. *Stoogles: Man, i never did art class. I never have hands or fins? *Alex: It's okay Stoogles, we are, who we are. *Stoogles: Thanks pal. I think P.E. sound a bit fun to me. *Roberta: Ugh, P.E. is the worse. You get to run on the track for the whole period. *Alex: I think the jumping jacks are the easy ones. *Sparky: Jumping jacks? Nah, that's for babies. Who would ever do jumping jacks in just 10 seconds? *Alex: P.E. really sucks. You get to work out and run over in the track. *Stoogles: Excuse me? I'm a easy working guy around here. *Nibbles: Hairdresser Class is my favorite class because, i get to hang out with my big sister Plumpy. *Sparky: I love Plumpy. The newspaper, the shines and the stars are on her. *Nibbles: What? *Sparky: Oh sorry. I'm just daydreaming. (Moments later after school, the students are about to leave the campus to head home) *Alex: Man, what a day. School is alway the funner funnest. *Sparky: Music class is alway rocking the school. *Nibbles: I love how my big sister alway work at the Kinzville Academy and i get to talk with her for the whole hour. *Stoogles: I just passed my test. *Salley: I hope you pass Stoogles. *Stoogles: Thank you very much and i hope things go well. *Roberta: I wonder if Goober need us for something. *Sparky: Let's go to the Curio Shop to see my uncle. *Alex: Okay then, come on guys, we got a lot to do. *Stoogles: Okie dokie. (At the Curio Shop, the gang arrives) *Arte: Hey nephew, what's up? *Sparky: Cool. Looking great. *Arte: What a nephew. How was school? *Sparky: It been good. *Arte: So Alex, how is your day? *Alex: Nice. *Arte: Just feeling good on a Friday. *Sparky: Oh boy. *Nibbles: Yeah, this day is when everyone get out of work and have some fun. *Stoogles: You still have that Crown of Wonder on your display? *Arte: Yes. I can see it in a nice view for the customer to see. The diamonds are just fresh as usual. *Stoogles: Ooh, have any souvenirs for us? *Arte: Ho ho ho, i have a lot. But i can't show it to you right now. *Stoogles: Keep it on the go. *Molly: Still fresh. *Salley: Lucky me. *Cowabelle: Oh brother. *Sparky: Oh, *put Kinzcash on the tip can* Here a few tips. *Arte: Thank you my nephew. I alway wanted to keep my job. *Sparky: You work hard my man, keep up the good work. *Arte: A man's work is alway done. *Molly: Well, we gotta go now. See you later. *Arte: Goodbye my friends, come back anytime soon. *Nibbles: We will Arte Fact. *Cowabelle: Thanks for the visit. *Arte: Okie dokie. (Outside of the town) *Alex: Do you mind going to some skateboarding? *Sparky: Skateboarding? I wish i can go back to one of my good old days. *Alex: Nah, i'm just playing. *Sparky: Sound like fun to me. *Stoogles: Do you mind going to the WShop? *Nibbles: Yes, why not? *Stoogles: I'll love to find something to buy. *Alex: Not about yourself, we're going together as a group. *Stoogles: Alright, i wonder what i should buy? *Alex: Just come inside. It's right there. *Sparky: Fine boy. (Inside of the WShop) *Jerry: Hey guys, welcome to the WShop. *Alex: Sup Jerry. *Jerry: Looking good for business. *Alex: Alright. *Jerry: We have many sales to check out. Feel free to buy anything you like. *Sparky: Oh boy, i need a snack. *Stoogles: Me too. *Alex: Look like we're going on the go. *Jerry: Salutations. Look around, just find something free to buy. *Alex: Let's go. *Sparky: Pretzel O's, Chip Bites, Gummy Toothpaste, so much to buy. *Alex: You know most of them are unhealthy. Don't buy them. *Sparky: What? Are you crazy? These snacks are so underrated. *Alex: I'm telling you man. *Stoogles: Oh look, check out this rare item at the furniture section. *Alex: Oh my goodness. *Sparky: So many unique items. I can't believe it. *Stoogles: I guess this store is rich with items. *Alex: Just like the Curio Shop. *Sparky: Hey, that my uncle's place. *Stoogles: Oh yeah, who want to get a shiny nugget for $500? *Sparky: That's a lot of Kinzcash. *Alex: That's expensive. *Sparky: Who would buy one of those? *Stoogles: Let's go get some snacks. *Alex: Fine. I'm hungry for a snack. (At the snack section) *Nibbles: They still have these potato chips? Blah. *Salley: They always taste the same. *Cowabelle: Nothing good to taste better than drinking milk. *Alex: Heya. *Sparky: Catching up to see the snacks. *Nibbles: What you guys doing? *Alex: Just catching up and look for the things we need. *Stoogles: Anyone wanna pick up some cookies and cream? *Salley: Yes. *Roberta: Oh boy, you know i love cookies and cream. *Sparky: Let's go look for some. *Alex: To the cookies aisle. (At the cookies aisle) *Stoogles: Peanut butter cookies, no. Chocolate chip cookies, nah. *Roberta: Those cookies and cream gotta be here somewhere. *Sparky: This is like a puzzle. Gotta think of something. *Alex: There! I see them. *Stoogles: Easy tracking on time. Wow. *Alex: I got the cookies and cream pack. *Salley: Let's grab the snacks we needed. (The Kinz Crew grab some cheese puffs, preztels, crackers and all the cookies they need as they head over to the check-out) *Jerry: Hey guys, you have all the snacks you need? *Alex: Yes. Look like we got the stuff. *Sparky: We're here for a check-out. *Jerry: Alright, let me pay for you. *Nibbles: Okay, we have a lot of Kinzcash to give out. *Jerry: Over here. *Alex: Right at your service. (The Kinz Crew pay all the snacks they need at the check-out) *Jerry: Alright, here your bags. *Sparky: Thank you very much. *Jerry: Come back anytime you like my friends. I might make the prices go down for sale. *Alex: Yeah, we rock the shop. *Nibbles: We better get going. See ya. *Stoogles: Let's go out for a while. *Jerry: I'm just going to take a break for a while. (Back at the streets of Kinzville Town) *Sparky: We got a lot to explore. Wanna go back to the neighborhood? *Alex: Yes. Let's hang out there and there's like a lot of people outside. *Nibbles: We'll go back to the neighborhood then. (At the neighborhood as the Kinz Crew arrive in the streets) *Roberta: We got all day to hang out. *Salley: There's a lot of fun stuff to do. How about the playground? *Alex: The playground? We're not even children anymore. We're grown animals and we're suppose to act like teenagers. *Sparky: Do we still fit in one of those slides? *Alex: No. I'm no kid. *Stoogles: Okay guys, you're acting like we're in some park. We have to get going. *Alex: Fine. How about we hang out at my house. *Sparky: Good point. We'll go to your house then. *Alex: Thanks a lot. *Cowabelle: I hope you have all the cool stuff in your room. *Alex: Let's go my house then. (The background song end as Alex and his friends head over to his house by knocking on the door) *Sparky: Will your parents allow us in? *Alex: Yes. If they say so. *Alex's mom: *open the door* Oh, hey guys. How was good? *Alex: School was pretty cool. *Nibbles: I just passed my test. *Alex's dad: Hello there. Come on in. No need to ask to enter for permission. *Stoogles: Well thanks to you. (Inside of Alex's house in the living room) *Alex: Okay, you're all in my house. What do you guys want to do? *Nibbles: I want to play checkers. *Alex: That's two players. I don't have enough boards for everyone. Any ideas to play? *Sparky: The pool? *Alex: I don't even have a pool. *Sparky: Gosh, think of something else. *Stoogles: Fishing? *Alex: First of all, we're inside right now and we can't fish in someone's house with a fish tank. *Cowabelle: Who does that in a fish's house? *Salley: Not me. *Sparky: I wouldn't do it in a monkey's business and a monkey's uncle. *Alex: Are you really going to be joking around? *Sparky: No. Why would i? *Roberta: Why not we play some Kinz-opoly? *Alex: Yeah, good idea. *Nibbles: Let's play some Kinz-opoly. *Salley: Time to get going into the gaming moment. *Molly: Sound like fun. *Stoogles: Uh huh, oh yeah, Kinz-opoly here we come. *Sparky: I'll go for the blue piece. *Alex: I'll just go with red. (At Goober's Lab, Goober is on his computer, locating the worlds on where the Pride Lands is) *Goober: Pride Lands, Pride Lands, Pride Lands. I wonder where that universe is. *Booger: *arrive from the door* Hey Goober. *Goober: Ah, Booger my little brother. How are you doing? *Booger: Pretty good. I just score a 90% on my test. *Goober: Not bad for a score. *Booger: Math is hard. It get tricky sometimes to earn these kind of stickers. *Goober: Come over here. I have something to show you. *Booger: What is it? Is there something going on with the multiverse system? *Goober: No. I want you to see this. *Booger: Whoa, is that a wild west? *Goober: Good guess. This is the world of the Pride Lands. I have been discovering this universe so many months and look like i showed the class what a universe is today. *Booger: You work at a university? *Goober: Yeah. I teach students about science and lab safety. *Booger: That's plus-a-delic. What about the worlds? *Goober: We don't need to worry about it. Right now, we need to focus on studying the lifespan of the universe. There was this shiny crystal that crashed to the Pride Lands and spread magic all over the world. *Booger: What a good of sense. *Goober: Trust me, most of the power grow on grass and trees within the Circle of Life. *Booger: The Circle of Life? *Goober: It is a ideology that is held by many creatures of the Pride Lands, among them the royal-blooded rulers of Pride Rock. *Booger: Isn't it called the Great Circle of Life? *Goober: Yes. You are correct. Now let us see how this universe is doing. (Into the Pride Lands, we see the zebras and antelopes running with the Lion Guard running with them to prevent from the hyenas catching them) *Kion: What is going on Thurston? *Thurston: The hyenas! They're after us! *Kion: Don't worry, we'll get rid of them. *Beshte: *move the rocks overthe skinks* *Shupava: Oof. *Njano: Darn it. *Nyeusi: Gosh, the fat hippo hit us. *Shupava: That big hippo won't get away with this. *Waza: Let's go after him. *Nyata: We're on it. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers